The present application relates generally to contactor control modules and, more particularly, to field selectable control modules for lighting contactors in a lighting control system.
Known lighting systems use control signal voltages that may be alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC). The control signal voltages typically vary in magnitude between 10 volts and 277 volts. Components for use with lighting systems are often specifically tailored for a particular magnitude of either AC or DC voltage.
Known lighting systems also use different control schemes for indicating when a light should be turned on or off. For example, some known systems use a two wire control scheme, while other known systems use a three wire control scheme. Lighting system control components are often specifically configured to work with a particular control scheme.
The combination of multiple possible voltages and multiple possible control schemes often results in multiple configurations of the same component being manufactured and stored to ensure that lighting system components are available for all possible combinations of control signal voltage and control scheme.